Currently available communications systems require implementation of multiple, separate antenna installations in order to accommodate multiple radio systems. This may result in the currently available communications systems having excessive cost, being undesirably cumbersome and requiring a larger than desired degree of maintenance. Further, currently available communications systems have required physical distance between the separate antenna installations in order to provide sufficient isolation between the multiple radio systems.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a device which obviates the problems associated with current antenna systems.